Undying Pharaoh
:Not to be confused with Pharaoh Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies 2. 225px |strength = 4 |health = 6 |cost = 6 |class = Hearty |tribe = History Zombie |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |ability = Your Hero's Health can't go below 1. |flavor text = If the Plants think they're going to beat the Undying Pharaoh, they're in de-Nile.}} Undying Pharaoh is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 6 to play, and has 4 /6 . He has no traits, and his ability prevents the zombie hero from being defeated. Any damage done to the zombie hero when their health is at 1 does not charge their Super-Block Meter. This ability persists until all Undying Pharaohs are removed from the field. Origins He is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with a similar appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' History Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' Your Hero's Health can't go below 1. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description If the Plants think they're going to beat the Undying Pharaoh, they're in de-Nile. Strategies With Due to the fact that Undying Pharaoh is only useful when your zombie hero is low on health, it is advised that you only play him when the hero is left with five health or less. A number of brains it costs to use this is also quite low, compared to other zombies such as , so the zombie hero can save a few brains late game when using this. To prevent the plant hero from destroying Undying Pharaoh during Plants phase (via instant-kills, for example), the player can either use Mixed-Up Gravedigger as Neptuna or Teleport as Rustbolt. Keep in mind that the plant hero can do direct damage to the zombie hero instead, so watch out for and heroes. While it is on the field, take the opportunity to heal your zombie hero with zombie tricks such as the Medic, as you cannot lose while the Undying Pharaoh is present. Rustbolt and The Smash can use Heroic Health at this point as well. Increasing his health and strength is also a good idea, as this allows the zombie to stay longer on the field, as well as having more turns to keep the hero alive. If the player has Z-Mech or Rustbolt, Rock Wall can easily give this zombie more health. This card can also be used as bait, as most opponents will prioritize destroying him. Protecting this should be taken note of, especially if the plant hero busts out powerful plants against them. Rocket Science and Locust Swarm should easily take care of major threats, while Rolling Stone and Weed Spray can help with weaker units. If the zombie hero is Neptuna, Smoke Bomb can be a big help, as it will move the Undying Pharaoh to a less threatening lane. As Neptuna, if your health is low and you have an Undying Pharaoh, it is recommended not to use In-Crypted on him during Trick phase, as Undying Pharaoh cannot prevent the zombie hero from being defeated when he is in a Gravestone. Against and completely nullify the ability of the Undying Pharaoh. and will also immediately rid you of this zombie, although the latter also destroys all your plants that have more than 4 , so be wary when using it. somewhat can help you in this case, because Undying Pharaoh mostly will be played in empty lanes. This zombie can also just be destroyed using powerful attacks, because due to its high brains cost, low attack, and low health at the time it is usually played, Undying Pharaoh can be taken out with attacks from plants such as Super-Phat Beets. Gallery Undying Pharaoh statistics.jpg|Undying Pharaoh's statistics Undying Pharaoh Card.png|Card Frozen Sarcophagus.jpeg|A Frozen Undying Pharaoh UndyingPharaohWithFrenzy.jpg|Undying Pharaoh with Frenzy SquashPvZHDestroyingUndyingPharaoh.jpg| being used to destroy Undying Pharaoh UNDYINGPHARAOHRANK42.png|Undying Pharaoh as a profile picture for a Rank 42 player UndyingPharaohconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Concept art of Undying Pharaoh UndyingPharaohAttacking.png|Undying Pharaoh attacking UforUndyingthePharoah.png|Undying Pharaoh saving the player from being defeated Wall-Knight Gets Cracked for Facing a Giant Undying Pharaoh.png|Gigantic Undying Pharaoh tinted gray due to 2 glitches at once undying.png|Undying Pharaoh's spritesheet Old Undying Pharaoh Description.png|Undying Pharaoh's statistics Undyingpharaohcard.png|Card Undying Pharaoh silhouette.png|Undying Pharaoh's silhouette Undying Pharaoh Premium Pack.png|The player receiving Undying Pharaoh from a Premium Pack Rank42.png|Undying Pharaoh as a profile picture for a Rank 42 player Trivia *Unlike in Plants vs. Zombies 2, he has a scepter. *The word "de-Nile" in his description is a pun on the word "denial," and the Nile river, a river found in Egypt, which is the longest river in the world. **This is the second use of the word "de-Nile" in the Plants vs. Zombies series; the first was in Flag Mummy Zombie's Almanac entry. * The sarcophagus has a carving of Crazy Dave on it, just like its counterpart in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Category:History cards Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies